


Looking for a fic

by lumint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumint/pseuds/lumint
Summary: Please help my idiot brain won't stop thinking about nothing else.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Looking for a fic

Hello drarry fellow lovers

I'm looking for a fanfic and I can't remember the name.

The story was about Draco going to a village or small Town searching for potions ingredients where he found Harry working in a coffe shop but he can remember anything about the wizarding World. 

The name was like cosmic or galaxy coffe or latte something like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you


End file.
